


When the Arrogant Boy Got Pent Up

by specfag_03



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Curses, Humor, M/M, Memes, Out of Character, Parody, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specfag_03/pseuds/specfag_03
Summary: In which Rangga got beaten up by Dilan's gang and things didn't went well after that





	1. Where the fuck did he go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@randilan_0290](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40randilan_0290).



> Jadi gue gabut di sekolah dan iseng, jadilah ff ece ece ini. Warning pembunuhan karakter banget

**chat: da soulmate (2)**

  
**dilan** : ay mills

  
**milea** : yas what

  
**dilan** : have u seen rangga today?  
Im searchin him and even his nose was nowhere to be seen

  
**milea** : why are u emphasizing on his nose

  
**dilan** : coz its sooooo long and conspicuous  
Like his

  
**milea** : boi if u continues that-

  
**dilan** : dick

  
**milea** : im not helping u

  
**dilean** : im joking babe pls help me i miss that bastard so much its tormenting me

  
**milea** : its just a mere hours u’ve not seen him ure so pathetic

  
**dilan** : yes help me then

  
**milea** : i think the last time i saw him was after he came back from library. I think some boys dragged him to the shed back in our school?

  
**dilan** : wait what bois what who whose what shed where

  
**milea** : isnt that the shed u and ur gang mingle together?

  
**dilan** : dont tell me hes picking a fight w them

  
**milea** : im pretty sure its ur friends who started

  
**dilan** : Oh gosh what kind of problem hes facing this time  
So what happened after that?

  
**milea** : idk? But my friend said she saw them leaving the shed, not long after that rangga came out bleeding here and there

  
**dilan** : what the everloving fuck did they do to him

  
**milea** : like hell i'd knew, why dont u ask them instead?

 

**bros before hoes (4)**

  
**dilan** : okay bitches  
So what the fuckity fuck did y'all do to rangga this time  
Hes just a beanpole hes harmless why the fuck would u

  
**piyan** : okay chill first dilan u dont need to spit fire to us like that

  
**dilan** : ure the one who started this

  
**anhar** : first thing first, whos dis rangga boi u care so much?

  
**akew** : i think its the western looking upperclassmen who has the superman curly bangs?

  
**dilan** : its the person yall beat the shit out this freakin day at the fuckin shed u bastard

  
**piyan** : theres no need to swear that much

  
**dilan** : im freakin piss off

  
**anhar** : oh. That hoe  
Yas hes practically not doin anything. Physically. But that time we're smokin together hes walking here. I think he just wants to go to the park next to the shed. But hes not passing us? He stop and just stood there, glare at us furiously. We decided to just ignore him but that bastard said this to our face

  
**piyan** : "Good luck there for trying to kill urself with those stupid sticks. The smokes are polluting this school."

  
**dilan** : but hes right?

  
**piyan** : stop defending him and let anhar finish this off

  
**anhar** : of coyrse were pussed off?!?!?! Were bein kond to him n he gav us tht attitude  
God i even cant type properly im burning with hatred n disgust

  
**akew** : anhar stop bein dramatic

  
**piyan** : yea so thats what happened, i think now hes in his house grimacing all the wounds he suffer

  
**dilan** : that still doesnt explain why u have to beat him tho  
Nvm i'll go see him bye bitches

_**dilan** left the group_

**akew** : since when he grew fond with that senpai?

  
**anhar** : like id know, fuck hes gettin annoying

  
**piyan** : I think what people said is tru, love makes u blind

  
**anhar** : dude did u just said love

 

 

 


	2. Please open the damn door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rangga tries promoting NyQuil

**what the fuck are us (2)**

  
  
**dilan** : knock knock bitch getcho ass down here and open the damn door

  
**rangga** : wait what are u doing in my house  
I tought its a robber srry

  
**dilan** : people dont rob any house in this freakin noon

  
**rangga** : it happened to my neighbor im just being cautious

  
**dilan** : now dont change the topic and hurry open this door

  
**rangga** : you havent answer why are u here

  
**dilan** : because u dont explain to me why the fuck did u ditch and escape to ur house now

  
**rangga** : i dont feel the need to?

  
**dilan** : rude. Is that how low u value our friendship? After all these years?

  
**rangga** : stop being sappy im gonna throw dynamite to ur face tomorrow  
And im sick okay no need to worry

  
**dilan** : im worried. and open the door

  
**rangga** : i caught a flu. Now sod off before i throw ma snot from the window up here to ur head

  
**dilan** : ew disgusting. And im not leaving. Im worried

  
**rangga** : i'll just gulp a whole bottle of nyquil and i'll be fine in just a mere seconds now leave

  
**dilan** : I WONT SO NOW CAN U OPEN THE DOOR AND LEMME TAKE CARE OF U I DONT WANT U TO DIE NOT WHEN U HAVENT PAY UR DEBT FOR DA MEATBALLS U BOUGHT THAT TIME USING MA LAST FUND

  
**rangga** : halt the caps it hurts my eyes, and stop being dramatic  
Also how can u still remember that? Its like 84 years ago

  
**dilan** : flu is dramatic just count how many people died from it in 1918  
And im not forgetting anything. Especially when it involves ma money

  
**rangga** : we're not in 1918 i have my nyQuil now

  
**dilan** : im being angst with the way u rely on NyQuil more than me. Dont start worshipping em

  
**rangga** : im doing that now. I hug my Nyquill every night and reciting prays and made the bible. U want one?

  
**dilan** : no thanks and please open the damn door this is the 5th times i said that u can see me down here fossilized and burned

  
**rangga** : damn dude did u really scrolled up and counting? Im amazed

  
**dilan** : okay i'll just throwing rocks and invading ur house now

  
**rangga** : it happens quite often

  
**dilan** : woah damn the dark jokes im sorry i dont intend

  
**rangga** : nah isokay wait im running towards the door now so dont do any harm to them.

  
**dilan** : also i kno ur not caught any flu, ure battered now bcs u made a fuss with ma friends

  
**rangga** : Whoops who told u that

  
**dilan** : i have ma own way

  
**rangga** : cant believe my long and detailed lie about making NyQuill cult got wasted

  
**dilan** : i cant believe we argue so long it reach a whole chapter

  
**rangga** : i shall stop u from breaking the 4th wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where the fuck did yusrizal go


	3. Let Dilan (s)mothering u with love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rangga has the gut to asking some help from his ex

**lets try not to look over our past(2)**  
  
**cinta** : rangga i've heard from milea u got sick and went home today? Are u alright?  
  
**rangga** : yes im alright but can we talk about whos milea and how why when did she kno about me being sick  
  
**cinta** : shes dilan's girl friend and shes gettin the information from dilan of course  
Pay attention to the space  
  
**rangga** : that hoe spreads information like he spread his crotch to everyone. Fuck i felt so exposed  
And whats with the space? Girl friend? U think i'd care about his relationships ha  
  
**cinta** : watch ur language  
And yes stop being hypocrite i know u like him but ur egocentric ass wont let u accept that  
  
**rangga** : stop acting like you know everything and im telling this:  
I wont fall for him. U fall for milea instead  
  
**cinta** : yes you will but hey stop assuming things u barely know milea at all stop shipping me with anyone  
  
**rangga** : im not assuming im just using my clairvoyance ability to foresee ur future  
  
**cinta** : u already weird enough with those lit and poems consuming ur soul dont let animes ruin u more  
  
**rangga** : dont believe those bad rumour u know im not that nerdy  
  
**cinta** : then explain to whom those stacks of naruto in ur room belong  
  
**rangga** : fuck. Okay but can we drop the topic because dilan starts making weird noises from the kitchen and that scare the shit out of me  
  
**cinta** : hes in ur house now? Wow dont forget to use condoms  
  
**rangga** : fuck you and pause right there i want to check if my kitchen still functioning properly or not  


  
**what the fuck are us(2)**  
  
 **rangga** : aye satan what are you doing with my kitchen  
  
 **dilan** : im cooking of course?! Im making u a soup just wait there  
  
 **rangga** : are u cooking or fucking with my kitchen utensils  
  
 **dilan** : why are u doubting me?  
  
 **rangga** : because it sounds like u mass shooting my entire kitchen with rifles????¿¿¿??  
And yes i doubt u because the last time u give me ur cheesecake homemade it tasted like a lemon flavoured toothpaste  
  
 **dilan** : im not and just shut up bcs u disturbing me or i might really burn ur kitchen down  
And stop talking about the dark past  
  
 **rangga** : U ALREADY!?!1! FUCK WHATS THAT KABOOM NOISE U EXPLODE SOMETHING RIGHT? RIGHT  
  
 **dilan** : stop overreacting thats just the pan fell down now stop yelling irl bcs ur mouth is sore u cant talk properly and u sound really like a whale

 

 **rangga** :

 

  
**dilan** : oh god u really exploring the internet searching for meme just for me.  
Im happy, a single tear went out from ma eye  
  
**rangga** : im not i already collecting them from long ago to attack u because my life turns like memes since u enter and torn the fuck up  
And dont lie im pretty sure u burn one of ma stove there  
  
**dilan** : stop being dramatic. The soup is ready lemme feed u  
  
**rangga** : im not eating that poisonous venom  
  
  
**lets try not to look over our past(2)**  
  
**cinta** : what takes u so long? Did he burn anything?  
  
**rangga** : i dont even dare to look. I think im in my deathbed now  
  
**cinta** : stop being melodramatic and tell me what the heck is going on  
  
**rangga** : he tries making soup and dropped the pan. Now either dilan kills me with his poisonous soup or dad kill me for exploding the entire kitchen down why god despise me so much  
  
**cinta** : but at least u got to eat something before ur death?  
  
**rangga** : keyword tries  
  
**cinta** : at least u must appreciate his effort. Hes mothering u with his love  
  
**rangga** : did u mean smothering  
Dont u ever say mother or any words involves it im disgusted  
Oh and hes not a mother hes an evil stepmother  
  
**cinta** : im sorry, okay so what can i do to help u?  
  
**rangga** : hurry get ur ass here and please stop him from murdering me  
  
**cinta** : wait i changed my mind im gonna go for a walk with maura and karmen to buy u a coffin  
  
**rangga** : i curse u with my entire life  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag urself im Rangga that ship Milea x Cinta


	4. Four horsemen of apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which da gays mingle together and the ladies romance is creeping up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing first i want to apologize after this chap it'll be a looong time till i come up with the new chaps bcs exams r coming up and my life is fucked up

_**cinta** added **dilan** , **rangga** , **milea** to the group_  
  
_**cinta** changed the name to 'Four Horsemen of Apocalypse_ '  
  
**milea** : wow a new groupchat, hello everyone  
  
**cinta** : hello my love  
Fuck thats typo i mean hello milea  
  
**milea** : aww u call me ur love thats sweet  
  
**dilan** : smooth af  
  
**rangga** : did u just make this chatroom to flirt with milea and make us thirdwheeling  
  
**dilan** : why dont we also flirt with each other?  
  
**rangga** : if u dont want to help then shut the fuck up  
  
**dilan** :   
  
**cinta** : babe stop bullying him  
Okay so i make this groupchat just so we can get together  
  
**milea** : thats nice  
  
  
**lets try not to look over our past (2)**  
  
**rangga** : u sure thats just ur motivation?  
  
**cinta** : FUCK OFF  
  
  
**Four Horsemen of Apocalypse(4)**  
  
**cinta** : okay so  
We knew that yesterday rangga got beaten up and went home early  
  
**rangga** : i dont like where this talk will lead to  
  
**milea** : and dilan followed to take care of him  
  
**cinta** : so  
Can u both tell us now what exactly happened at that time?  
  
**milea** : yas im curious too  
  
**dilan** : but i thought this chat is for knowing each other? Not for interfering our privacy?  
  
**rangga** :   
  
**milea** : but if u open up to us we can learn somethings from u two aswell right?   
  
  
**da soulmate(2)**  
  
**dilan** : stop pretending to be nice when u just want to exploit our gay life to please ur fag needs  
  
**milea** : try to thwart me and im telling ur mom u lie ure not studying with ur friends and fucked with rangga instead in order to escape from ur chores  
  
**dilan** : what a motherfucking snake  
  
**milea** : hisss hissss  
  
  
**Four Horsemen of Apocalypse(4)**  
  
**cinta** : so.. care to explain?

  
  
**dilan** : nothing weird happened i just made him soup, fed him and healing his wounds. And i went home  
  
**rangga** : and messing up my kitchen before u go  
  
**dilan** : im cleaning the mess tho? Im a responsible person stop antagonizing me  
  
**rangga** : thank you for discrediting my dad. If its not him helping u cleaning u wont get it done. Im glad hes arrive at the right time  
  
**cinta** : why did ur father arent in home in the first place?  
  
**rangga** : he went to the post office. Sending some packages to his colleagues  
  
**milea** : sorry but u fed rangga. Did his condition really that worse?  
  
**rangga** : im not but he tied me up. Hands and legs. Like im possessed by demon  
  
**dilan** : thats because u squirming so much im afraid u will spill the soup  
  
**rangga** : thats because ur soup looks so freakin terrifying! What did u do that ur soup turned so purple and gooey?  
  
**dilan** : i just use the usual ingredients?  
  
**rangga** : nvm i dont want to know what kind of peculiar things u throw to that soup i dont want to gagging up here  
  
**dilan** : but it tasted delicious right?  
  
**rangga** : surprisingly...yes  
  
**dilan** : yay! I'll practice more so i can become ur proper housewife!!!1!1!!  
  
**rangga** : NO. DONT. U. EVER. TRY. OR. I'LL. MURDERING. MYSELF. NOW  
  
  
**da mean girls but low budget ver(5)**  
  
**cinta** : so guys guess what  
  
**milly** : what  
  
**maura** : if its not interesting im leavin  
  
**karmen** : is it something to do with ur ex and whoever this poor boi u ship him with?  
  
**cinta** : yes how did u kno are u havin some clairvoyance ability like rangga?  
  
**alya** : no we dont. Its just recently u talked about them so much and detailed  
  
**karmen** : the fuck im not. And yes alya is right  
  
**milly** : how the hell he can have clairvoyance? I want too :(  
  
**karmen** : stop asking the most unimportant thing, mil  
  
**cinta** : back to the topic. Okay so yall know that rangga got beaten up and dilan took care of him right  
  
**alya** : yes  
  
**maura** : fuck i can smell the gayness already  
  
**milly** : you can smelling gay?  
  
**karmen** : MILLY IF U DONT  
  
**cinta** : so i force them to spill everything abt what happened that time and  
  
**maura** : and?  
  
**cinta** : rangga said dilan fed him with him being tied up. Hands and legs.  
  
**karmen** : FUCK  
  
**maura** : FUCK(2)  
  
**milly** : FUCK(3)  
  
**alya** : i want to say that too but its already said 3rd times so i wont. But thats just so kinky  
  
**cinta** : I KNOW RIGHT  
  
**maura** : i thought ur ex is the top  
  
**alya** : yes i didnt know dilan is much more masculine than him  
  
**milly** : or rangga is still the top, but the submissive one? And dilan is the power bottom? So when they have sex rangga just kinda lies there lets dilan riding him?  
  
**cinta** : ...wow..okay noted that it can be my new headcanon  
  
**karmen** : mil this is the first time i've seen u talk so FAST and MAKE SENSE and its about gayporn. I feel like i dont know u anymore  
  
**alya** : i kno u trying to tell something to us. What is it  
  
**cinta** : aw u kno me so well. So, do u guys thing rangga is a fuckin masochist? Is this why he dumped the shit out of me? Because im not sadist enough?  
  
**maura** : cinta i think thats a lil bit, uhm  
  
**karmen** : fuck thats not it, i mean, you, uh  
  
**milly** : it can be true tho  
  
**alya** : i dont know what to say but im pitying rangga now  
  
  
**what the fuck are us(2)**  
  
**dilan** : hey there  
  
**rangga** : olla  
  
**dilan** : are u alright?  
  
**rangga** : yes? Why?  
  
**dilan** : sorry im just checking. Hows the wounds?  
  
**rangga** : theyre gettin better, thanks to u  
  
**dilan** : is that so? Im glad then  
  
**rangga** : is there anything wrong? U want to tell something to me?  
  
**dilan** : nothing. Well then g'nite!  
  
**rangga** : stop lying i know ure hiding something now spill it to me  
  
**dilan** : i dont want u to worrying over something unimportant like this  
  
**rangga** : ur problem isnt something unimportant so speak the fuck up  
  
**dilan** : so..  
I think im just feel guilty for u. I mean, its my friends who made u like this and i was not there to help u. I've never felt so fuckin useless before  
  
**rangga** : im pretty sure u already heard the story and u know im the one who started provocating them. So no, its not u and ur friends fault  
  
**dilan** : but still! And the fact that u hid that from me, saying its the flu. Its like u defending them. If its not milea i wouldnt know what the fuck is really happened  
  
**rangga** : im not defending them? I just dont like badmouthing them in the back. Because thats just feels wrong?  
I prefer badmouthing them infront of their faces instead  
  
**dilan** : wow, i think thats.. cool, yeah youre fucking cool thats why i respect u even tho sometimes u annoy the shit out of me  
  
**rangga** : speaking of being annoying  
  
**dilan** : yes?  
  
**rangga** : i want to apologize for yesterday. I think i went too far towards u. I shouldnt be that harsh, i should appreciate u for trying to help me  
  
**dilan** : oh haha, thats alright. Ure not harsh, i think u just bad choosing ur words? Like, everytime u threw hateful words to me i knew u didnt mean it  
  
**rangga** : but thats still cant change the fact that what am i doing is wrong. Thank you for understanding me tho  
  
**dilan** : ....  
  
**rangga** : thank you for being my friend  
  
**dilan** : ...  
  
**rangga** : Dilan?  
Are u there?  
I see u typing something but nothing came out u alright?  
  
**dilan** : yrers im finw dobt woeey  
Oh fick  
Fuck  
  
**rangga** : u good there?  
  
**dilan** : yes mu soght is a lil blirred  
Sight  
Blurred  
Fuck whats wrong with me  
  
**rangga** : fuck dilan are u crying?  
  
**dilan** : no im not  
  
**rangga** : do i need to call u?  
  
**dilan** : NO DONT DONT YES IM CRYING NOW DONT CALL ME I CANT SAY ANYTHING   
  
**rangga** : oh god i wish i can send u virtual hug  
  
**dilan** : fuck why do u must to be this sweet im crying again now  
  
**rangga** : do i need to come over? Bro i know u need some hug  
  
**dilan** : no dont its gettin late. Besides im sleepy. Crying makes me tired. Just say good night to me  
  
**rangga** : okay. Good night, sleep well  
  
**dilan** : yeah, u too  
  
  
**da soulmate(2)**  
  
**dilan** : fuck  
  
**milea** : what  
  
**dilan** : i've never felt this sad and happy at the same time  
  
**milea** : what happened baby  
  
**dilan** : rangga just friendzoning me  
And after that hes being so sweet he said he wants to hug me i dont know what to feel  
  
**milea** : goodness  
  
**dilan** : "bro i kno u need some hug"  
Fuck i want to kiss him so much  
  
**milea** : oh god poor u sweetheart i also wish i can hug u now  
  
**dilan** : i imagine some awful god just sitting up there in heaven, looking down at me and vengefully throwing shit at me just when i pray that no shit shall be thrown in ma direction  
  
**milea** : there there i cant pat u now but tomorrow i'll pat and hug and kiss u till u feel better  
  
**dilan** : thank you  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck i didnt kno it'll turn angst. But hey at least we know what the hell happened to yusrizal we're worried over him


	5. traffic lamp incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which cinta finally concerned about her future and tried to study properly, but milea ruined it, accidentally

**Four Horsemen of Apocalypse(4)**

  
**cinta** : mayday mayday

  
 **rangga** : ?

  
 **dilan** : whats wrong auntie

  
 **milea** : what happen?

  
 **cinta** : fuck you

  
 **milea** : im sorry :(

  
 **cinta** : Oh no fuck its not for u milea its for dilan  
ANYWAY  
Im on the verge of death

  
 **rangga** : here we come the drama queen with her hyperbolic statement

  
 **cinta** : Its NOT hyperbolic okay not when my biology teacher suddenly announce theres an exam tomorrow  
and i havent prepared anything

  
 **dilan** : oh poor u

  
 **cinta** : SO  
Is there anyone here can teach me? Please  
  
 **rangga** : u ask that despite knowing theyre both underclassmen and me taking social major?

  
 **cinta** : yes i know but im hopeless so i asked everyone and yall are my last hope so

  
 **dilan** : sorry cant im taking physics major

  
 **milea** : im taking bio major, im really glad to help u but im not that great

  
 **dilan** : bullshit she got the 1st place last quarter

  
 **cinta** : REALLY? OMG OFC THATS GREAT PLS DONT DEGRADE URSELF IM SURE URE BETTER THAN ME THO?

PLS TEACH ME IM BEGGING U

  
 **rangga** : begging on junior. Shameless

  
 **cinta** : shut up and die u mophead

  
 **dilan** : MOPHEAD PRRFFTTT

  
**rangga:**

  
**milea** : aww dont praise me that much im embarrassed  
and yes i'll help u :)  
Guess we can start studying together after school?

  
 **cinta** : sweet! i think we can go to my house? If thats okay with u  
Luckily i brought my car today

  
 **milea** : thats nice!!

 

  
**lets try not to look over our past(2)**

  
**rangga** : so bold i see

  
 **cinta** : suddenly i love exams praise the lord homina homina

  
 **rangga** : tell me when u succed eating her out

  
 **cinta** : RANGGA STOP

 

  
**dont let biology murder us(2)**

  
**cinta** : i forgot to ask but is it okay if i bring my friends over? Im sorry but theyre just as hopeless and stupid as me

  
 **milea** : yes of course! Id be happy to meet ur friends

  
 **cinta** : thank you!!!!1!!!  
they might be loud or weird but trust me theyre kind

  
 **milea** : hahaha okayy omg im so excited cant wait

 

  
**da mean girls but low budget ver(5)**

  
**cinta** : so guys  
I want to inform yall we'll suvive tomorrow

  
 **karmen** : how would u kno?

  
 **cinta** : bcs i got some help from someone. She said she can teach us

  
 **milly** : really?

  
 **alya** : how kind of her

  
 **maura** : omg can u tell me who this angel is?

  
 **cinta** : her name is milea. Shes one year below us but dont worry! Bcs shes smart, she even got the 1st place last quarter

  
 **alya** : oh god i love her already

  
 **karmen** : god bless us

  
 **maura** : tell her i'll send gifts and cookies and more to show my gratitude

  
 **milly** : and tell that despite we havent meet we love her so much and im ready to sacrifice everything to her

  
 **cinta** : omg u guys really

 

  
09.45 PM  
 **da soulmate(2)**  
  
 **milea** : hi mate sorry late reply

  
 **dilan** : havin too much fun i see  
How dare u ignore my 10 misscalls and 15 messages u bitch

  
 **milea** : ufufu im sorry i keep it silent all day i didnt notice

  
 **dilan** : so? How was today? Did it went well?

  
 **milea** : better than that, shes so kind oh gosh i love her

  
 **dilan** : i demand explanation

  
 **milea** : sooo  
First she introduce me to her friends, there are 4 of them and theyre so kind and warm to me??

Like, the first time we met theyre all hug me and thank me for helping them,  
Even maura gave me many cookies  
Oh and theres this one person who looks exactly the same as me

  
 **dilan** : srsly? I mean, same? Like a twin?

  
 **milea** : yess!! Shes milly i swear we're like a twin next time i'll introduce u to her

  
 **dilan** : omg even your names are identical

  
 **milea** : IKRR  
Then i met her mom and shes so loyal to us??? She bought plenty of pizzas and colas and even ask if we want cakes

  
 **dilan** : im drooling here

  
 **milea** : hehehe sorry

  
 **dilan** : so what happened after that?

  
 **milea** : nothing weird, we studied together and theyre actually smart trust me cinta is nowhere near stupid its all bullshit  
Im just explaining a little here and there im not teaching them at all

  
 **dilan** : wow i didnt expect that

  
 **milea** : and guess what

  
 **dilan** : what

  
 **milea** : they asked me to join their journalism club

  
 **dilan** : and u accepted?

  
 **milea** : u thought? Ofc i said yes

  
 **dilan** : well, glad u made some new friends!!!11!1!!

  
 **milea** : yas thanks mate  
And  
Uhm i think

  
 **dilan** : ?

  
 **milea** : i think i fall for her

  
 **dilan** : OOOOOOOOOSSSHHHIITTT  
HOSHITSHITSHISTSBS  
IM SCREAMING IRL  
OMG TELL ME TELL ME HOW CAN AND WHEN DID U REALIZE U LIKE HER

  
 **milea** : dilan calm down  
So  
When she drove me home when the lamp turned red suddenly we- she stop talking  
AND

 **dilan** : AND?  
AND WHAT BITJ IM WAITING IM GRITTING MA TEETH

  
 **milea** : SHE STARE @ ME AND ITS SO INTENSE? LIKE SHE CAN SAW THROUGH ME? BORE A HOLE ON MA HEAD?

  
 **dilan** : FUCK THEN WHAT WHAT WHFJDF

  
 **milea** : SHE HOLD MA FUKIN HANDSSS  
HANDSSS DILAN OH MA FUKIN GOD MY HEART EXPLODE AT THAT TIME I CANT SPEAK ANYTHING

  
 **dilan** : FFFFFFSSSS

  
 **milea** : AND THEN THE CAR BEHIND US HORN AND SHE TURNED HER HEAD ACTING LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED

  
 **dilan** : CRAP FUCK THAT CAR

  
 **milea** : oh god sorry i made u hype @ this late i just cant control my emotions

  
 **dilan** : isokay fuck if i were u i already kiss her on the spot

  
 **milea** : DO U THINK I REALLY CAN DO THAT FUCK IM TOO NERVOUS  
yes i definitely will kiss her next time

  
 **dilan** : U GO GURL

  
 **milea** : thanku babe okay its too late guess i'll sleep

  
 **dilan** : okay g'nite!

  
 **milea** : g'nite

  
Ei  
Dilan  
U alive?

  
 **dilan** : yes what?

  
 **milea** : can u promise me one thing

  
 **dilan** : ow did u just drag me to a serious convo

  
 **milea** : pls answer me

  
 **dilan** : idk what are u talking abt but yes

  
 **milea** : promise u'll always tell me whenever ur havin hard times, any problems, something bothering u  
Because  
Since yesterday im worried abt u and please note that im always ready to help u no matter what

  
 **dilan** : do u intend to make me cry again now

  
milea: no of course babe  
Love u

  
 **dilan** : love u too

 

11.03 PM  
 **lets try not to look over our past(2):**

  
 **cinta** : rangga

  
 **rangga** : yes?

  
 **cinta** : im fucking dead. Death. Die. Deadest. Soaring to the hell

  
 **rangga** : milea dumped u?

  
 **cinta** : no. Im so lost. I grabbed her hands randomly  
and.. just that. And im losing my soul now

  
 **rangga** : congrats. Im still keeping the coffin u gave me last time. Come here and rest well inside it i'll bury u gently

  
 **cinta** : fuck you oreki houtarou

  
 **rangga** : who the fuck

  
 **cinta** : hes u but in another dimension

 

 **rangga:** and u call me weeaboo

 

 **cinta:** oh shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maap ya aq jd bikin micin gini. and vanesha is a fukin dom i swear


	6. Lets form a new boyband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dilan exposing his relationship(?) to his bros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nekat banget gue aplot pas TO ywl

**bros before hoes(3)**

  
  
**anhar** : do u guys bring calculator?

  
**akew** : no. Why?

  
**piyan** : can u just use ur phone?

  
**anhar** : for physics, and yall know he never allowed phone

  
**piyan** : use mine but pick it by urself

  
**anhar** : where

  
**piyan** : in ma haus

  
**anhar** : Ha. Ha. Funny

  
**akew** : how about dilan? He hasnt answered

  
**anhar** : hes not even in here

  
**piyan** : oh god i forgot he left

  
**anhar** : hes so forgettable i pity him

  
**akew** : should i invite him?

  
**anhar** : yea

  
_**akew** invited dilan to the group._

  
_**dilan** joined the group._

  
**dilan** : HOW CAN Y'ALL FORGET ABT ME  
WE MEET EVERYDAY AND NOT EVEN ONCE DID ANY OF U RECOGNIZE IM NOT IN THE GROUP? NEVER ASKED ME ABT IT

  
**piyan** : sorry u kno recently we have so many tests i dont have the time to think abt u

  
**dilan** : but its just exams

  
**akew** : exams r important

  
**dilan** : im importanter

  
**akew** : is that even a word

  
**dilan** : if i say so, it is

 

**piyan:**

  


**anhar** :   
ANYWAY  
Dilan do u have calcu?

  
**dilan** : yes i bring it, come to my class

  
**anhar** : thanks, i'll pick it up  
  
Wow u have such a cool calcu they can operate sincos u can use it 4 physics too

  
**dilan** : any scientific one can do that moron

  
**anhar** : mine cant

  
**dilan** : poor u

  
**akew** : but how can u picked it up in just like 2 seconds

  
**anhar** : my class practically next to him

  
**dilan** : oh. is this why u invited me? Bcs u need the calculator? Not me?

  
**piyan** : dilan thats not right

  
**anhar** : yes

  
**akew** : anhar dont

  
**anhar** : im being honest

  
**dilan** : im sad. I saw u as one of ma best friends but u treat me like a god

  
**piyan** : why god tho?

  
**dilan** : bcs ppl treat god like he doesnt exist, and comes to god only when they needed him

  
**akew** : wow damn thats deep

  
**anhar** : i'd name today as "The Day Dilan was Smart"

  
**dilan** :

  


**piyan** : dilan i want to ask something and this is important i might die if u dont give me answers

  
**dilan** : omg dont die whatisit

  
**piyan** : so...  
Since when did u n rangga close towards each other? I mean, how did u meet him?

  
**akew** : YEA IM CURIOUS ABT THAT TOO

  
**dilan** : im coming to this group and yall just digging my privacy

  
**anhar** : think of it as our way to showing care to u

  
**dilan** : u just want the tea

  
**anhar** : aha

  
**akew** : i dont think theres no need to keep it as a secret tho?

  
**dilan** : okay. But it'll be long u okay w tht?

  
**piyan** : yea

  
**anhar** : im gonna read it when the test is over wml

  
**akew** : goodluck bro

  
**dilan** : ^(2)

  
**piyan** : ^(3)

  
**anhar** : bye

  
**dilan** : so  
Once upon the time there was a handsome boy who wants to borrow a book and he needs to go to the sacred place, the dangerous, and mythical that scares everybody off, the Library.

  
**piyan** : i'll beat u later @ canteen if u still stick w that stupid intro

  
**akew** : library isnt scary its a blessed place theres a free wifi

  
**piyan** : and couples sucking each others off @ hidden aisles n under tables

  
**akew** : stop

  
**dilan** : THATS WHAT MAKES IT SCARY ITS DISGUSTING TO SEE PPL FUCKIN @ PUBLIC PLACES

  
**piyan** : says the virgin

  
**dilan** : piyan stop exposing me

  
**akew** : okay pls continue ur tale

  
**dilan** : yes so i went to the library but i couldnt find the book and im so frustated. And i cussed. Then there was a random pen flying @ my direction. Glad i dodged it. Turned out it was a boy who did that. He shushed me.

  
**piyan** : and he threw sarcasm words to u

  
**dilan** : YES "man, this is a library. Im trying to read. Keep ur voice under 40dB. If u want to yell then go outside"

  
**akew** : did he told u to do asmr?

  
**piyan** : pffftt

  
**dilan** : idk and then i said "help me then if u dont want to hear my noises" so he helped me to find the book, AND HE FOUND IT? LIKE, IVE BEEN SEARCHED @ THAT AISLE BUT I DIDNT SEE IT THERE JUST HOW

  
**piyan** : bet he said smth like "dont u have eyes? Why cant u find it"

  
**dilan** : How did u kno

  
**piyan** : idk thats just so him

  
**dilan** : yea so he mocked me and bcs i dont want to make a fuss i pressed my ego down and apologized. Suddenly he asked me  
"Why did u want this book?"  
"I like it"  
"U like this book?"  
Then amazingly we did a long conversation about books, and im surprised he has the same taste as me, and i asked him if we can barter our collections, then bam. We became friends.

  
**akew** : wow. And when did this happened?

  
**dilan** : like.. 3 weeks ago.

  
**piyan** : and u hid it from us. Gr8

  
**dilan** : srry

  
**anhar** : that explains why u stop hanging w us recently.

  
**akew** : oh hy anhar wb

  
**dilan** : what why

  
**anhar** : usually afterschool u join us but now u always go w him instead. Go date to the bookstore maybe?

  
**dilan** : I DIDNT DATE HIM

  
**anhar** : bet u want to

  
**dilan** : no

  
**anhar** : its so obvious stop denying

  
**dilan** : .....

  
**akew** : but i thought ure with milea?

  
**dilan** : oh come on shes not my gf. Shes like, my sister? Mom?  
Besides u kno shes not craving 4 dick

  
**piyan** : and ure not interested in pussy either

  
**dilan** : ha. Dats rite

  
**piyan** : come on anhar u owe me 10 bucks i win

  
**anhar** : damn it

  
**dilan** : did u just making a bet

  
**anhar** : yea piyan thought u have a crush for rangga but i said no. And i lose

  
**dilan** : ...am i that obvious?

  
**piyan** : OF COURSE MATE UR LIKE u always give that heart eyes everytime u see him. And follow him like a dog. And we're like subsided characters in ur love story

  
**dilan** : gasp  
Is this why u guys mad at him? Bcs yall jealous he snatch me from u?  
Omg

  
**anhar** : no thats just because hes bein cocky  
And stop that im disgusted

  
**akew** : if u really left us we're already planned smth without u

  
**dilan** : and that is?

  
**piyan** : were goin to form a band

  
**akew** : named

  
**piyan** : BOYS WHO CRY

  
**dilan** : OMG LETS

  
**anhar** : NO

  
**akew** : YES

  
**piyan** :

  


**anhar** : DONT. NEVER DRAG ME TO THIS STUPIDITY OF YOURS. IM LEAVIN

  
**dilan** : LEMME JOIN INSTEAD

  
**akew** : ITS ALL ABOUT U GURL

  
**dilan** : ON UR 16TH BIRTHDAY

  
**piyan** : PAY ATTENTION TO U GIRL

  
**akew** : EVERYONE HAS TO DO JUST WHAT YOU SAY

  
**anhar** : gUYS STOP

  
**piyan** : U GET UR VERY OWN SPOTLIGHT TONIGHT

  
**dilan** : CAUSE ITS ALL ABOUT YOUUU

  
**anhar** : oh god

  
**piyan** : YEA ITS ALL ABOUT PEARL

  
**akew** : URE THE BIRTHDAY GUURRLLL

  
**dilan** : SHOULD I INVITE MILEA TO SINGS PEARLS PART?

  
**anhar** : im terminating our friendship  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this answers why they can become friends. Bcs im curious abt that too


End file.
